The shadows of konoha
by Tarsha
Summary: After the defeat of orochimaru and the akatsuki the new hokage naruto can finally get back to good things in life. however something just didn't feel right about those victories. It seems that there has been a shadow overlooking everything all along.This
1. Chapter 1

The shadows of konoha

"Grandfather? Grandfatherrrrr?" It seems he was awake. It also seemed he curious.

My senses never fail me, as they have never failed my son. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me the story?" The reply seemed a bit too anxious. Guess I was right. "Which one?"

"The one about our family and village. Please Grandfather?" As always, impatient.

That is one trait that didn't seem to exist in my son.

"So you want to learn about those years do you? Well, I will tell you after I've told you about your father. His dairy should be in the attic."

Being asleep for a week…you forget things. The pictures that painted the walls seemed a bit scary. Reviving those old demons as we reached the attic it seemed comforting as I thought about him. "Ahhh here it is." As I opened the book a strange feeling overwhelmed me as I felt an immense pain stabbing into my head. I started seeing memories about…him.

* * *

I woke up to a new day expecting today to be the day that I reach chuunin. Of course I would go into disguise and enter another country to participate in a chuunin exam. That's the what was different about our village, you were given a target, you were to study everything about it, and then switch places for their chuunin exam and give the target our countries best amnesia serum. I suppose they do this to bring out only the best in our village, or to make sure the main villages don't get too suspicious of too many amnesia cases in the village that was infiltrated. It doesn't matter much since our village is made up of masters of stealth.

"Hey boy!" of course if I don't get up within the next 10 seconds I would be withheld from the exams. "Yes father?"

"Get up and wake the Nins." If it weren't for me most of the nins in our village would stay asleep until nighttime, our favorite part of the day. "Any missions today dad?"

"Not today. Instead all the genins in the village will be given a lesson on the history of our village."

"Sounds interesting."

"Exactly what I thought when I was your age. You will learn even more once you become sannin."

If that was even possible for him or me.

"Where's the ceremonial waking bell dad?"

"In our shadow room."

Every building in the village of shadows had a door that could only be found by the owner of the building. It can store almost an infinite amount of items.

It is used to store the most precious of items. Of course there is only one door that can't be opened. The yamikage's shadow door. There are rumors that even the yamikage herself can't open it.

"I'm gone pops."

Our ceremonial waking bell was the size of a plate, but if you manipulate your charka just right you can wake an entire village at once…. but the yamikage doesn't like to be woken by anyone but her assistant, Raven. The first on my route was chiikra.

He was a very nice jounin but he seemed a bit weird at times… of course his crush on his next-door neighbor spira was cute. It was hilarious when he found out that spira wouldn't be in his team when he graduated from the academy.

"Hey chiikra. Chiikraaaa? Fine."

**GOOOOOONG**

"WHO! WHAT! WHERE! WHO THERE!"

"Paranoid as usual chiikra. Well my job is done here."

"Don't you want some tea Tarsha-kun?"

"Not today chiikra. I'll make it up to you by making tea when I come back."

"Bye-bye Tarsha kuuun."

Chiikra always seemed a bit childish…how he became jounin I will never know.

Next on the path was Spira.

" Spiraaaaa. It's the ghost of your long lost neglected dooog. Fuuuuu."

"Fuuu…I love you. Why did dad kill you? Why!"

Hmmmm… he's sleep talking. He will wake up later from the eventual nightmare.

It's a good thing the next house was an apartment. Saves three houses that I would have have to go to. The owner of the building was my wise and civilized teacher. Viper. She was nicknamed that because of her cunning during the chuunin exams. She has been the only ninja in our village who was able to give our their target no memory of what actually happened while they were away from the exams.

She used the most common of our abilities,Kagebunshin-no-jutsu, and used the clone to fool the target that it was in the exams using a very powerful genjutsu while the real viper entered the exams.

It was quite funny when you think about why she allowed the other 2 people in her apartment building. 1 uncivilized and quite energetic girl, em, and a schizoid of both em and viper's personalities, Ridori.

1 hit against the bell while it was pressed against the wall and…

GOOOOONG

**4 hours later**

**sigh** Now lets see who's last on the list.

Ahhhh. I get to wake the honorable sannins now. Our villages sannins are very wise, andvery stealthy. 1st is shikan, then saru, then ninjangel.

All I had to do to wake shikan was make the lightest of taps on the gong and…

**Ping**

And before I know it there's someone behind my back snoring with a kunai at my neck. She can kill in her sleep apparently…scary.

"Uhhh… shikan Sama?"

"Oh its you. Sorry about that I was just having a nice dream and overreacted. On your way Tarsha-kohai."

"Yes Shikan-sama." Shikan-sama was so powerful and deadly it was scary.

Next on the list is Saru. She is very nice and caring about everyone, but she can make a fool out of you with that mask. I now only had to hit the gong once and she woke up accordingly.

GOOOONG

"Hello Tarsha. How are you?" She is the only one allowed to use my name without an honorable because she saved my life once.

"Let's not talk about it. You smell nice."

"Thank you, it's the kiss of death I'm wearing."

"I'll be on my way. later alligator." She hated it when I said that.

Last on the list is ninjangel. Short for the angel of ninja's in our village. She was nicknamed this because her speed is unmatched. She is even faster than the famous hatake kakashi and Gai.

**GOOOONG**

"I'm already awake Tarsha-san. By the way you have new order's to visit the yamikage. seems like she has something special in store for you."

**Perfect. Just perfect.**

"Ok thanks for tellin' me ninjangel-sama."

Today is going to be a loooong day.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to give a big thanks to all those at NSF forums for the inspiration for this fanfiction! Please give constructive crtiticism!

Disclaimer: All things naruto are not mine, they are kishimotos, HOWEVER this storyline and all things relating (except Konoha) to the shadow village are mine. ;)

The storm approaches

"Well, well, well, the first genin to ever enter the Yamikage's office. You should feel honored Tarsha-san."

"That would be uncalled for if I didn't feel honored Shikan-sama, but I have one question. Why don't people call this the Yamikage's home?"

"Then why don't people call the academy a school?"

"Forget I asked then."

Shikan-sama always seemed like the scary hero type.

After the Akastuki fled after the defeat of Orochimaru, and a new Hokage took over, things in Konoha took a turn for the best. Naruto had a new ninja academy constructed in the 3rd Hokages name, and Konohamarou was the 1st of Naruto's friends to become chuunin on the first try, therefore Naruto made konohamarou the new teacher at that academy.

Even better than that, most of the ninjas started to become more at peace with themselves and started a temporary age of peace for Konoha.

However, Naruto had noticed something awry when Orochimaru died…as if he was going to be reincarnated. Most of the heroes of Konoha survived the war spurred between the sound Nins and Konoha by Orochimaru.

However, there was a list compiled of those heroes for emergency purposes by the shadow village. If a mission against Konoha were to be launched their morale would have to be broken 1st. The list had most of the family members, friends, and…wives or husbands if it got desperate enough. Though it had been very rare that the shadow village has had to play mind games with other ninjas, but when it comes to stealth almost anything can be used against the enemy.

The list contained these names:

Uzumaki naruto/ Uchiha Sasuke: couple

Haruno Sakura/ Ino: married

Lee/ Gaara: couple

Neji/ Hinata: married

Tsunade/ Shizune: couple

Kiba/ Shino

Hatake Kakashi/ Iruka

Now this is were the shadow village almost condemned one of there anbu for insanity. He claimed that a boy named Shikamaru was talking romantically to the clouds and a stout boy named Chouji was spying on him. This was left unclassified by the shadow village.

Soon Konoha was going to go to war with the Akatsuki…of course the Akatsuki will need a leader first.

"So what wondrous occasion has called a lowly genin like myself the Yamikage's office?"

"Don't think _too_ low of yourself Tarsha-san. It can lead to doubt, An Invulnerable enemy. You have been called here because your team seems qualified enough to take a mission from the seven swords themselves. It is strange that they would need help with anything, but they weren't always the best at teamwork, unlike your team."

_**Creeeek**_

"The Yamikage is awake now. She asks that you leave the room please Shikan-dono."

"Fine with me"

**slam!**

"_She always did have a slight problem with her temper that one."_

"Hello Yamikage-Dono. It is an honor."

"_Please, call me Ani. As explained by Shikan-san a member of the seven swords has offered us a mission. The contractors name was Kisami. They said they needed a new leader, but before they can proceed, they want revenge on the one who killed their leader. Oc-… anyway the targets name is Haruno Sakura."_

"Uuuum… Ani-dono? I read the targets profile in the briefing and she does not seem powerful enough to actually kill a member of the Akatstuki."

"They never said she was the one who killed him. Your mission will begin in 3 days. Go to your history lesson at the academy. The information could be useful."

"Goodbye Ani-dono."

**Slam**

"So why exactly did you send Tarsha-kun on this mission Ani-chan?"

"I want to see if he has control. I want to see if he can revive the clan. After all, he is a beserk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon Released**

"And that's it for today class, remember, Chuunin exams are just around the corner, so don't forget to train before tomorrow."

Ugh. That insufferable teacher is one of the few I actually dislike. Always reminding us like children…one day he'll be under my command.

"Oi! Tarsha-kun, Yami-Kage wants to see you. You doin' okay? Your eyes look like a zombie."

Zetsu you idiot. We do night missions- or I should say "Errands" so often it would be a wonder if my eyes didn't look so dark.

"I'm okay, just lack of sleep, no big deal. What's the errand this time?"

Zetsu's usually warm red eyes flared for a moment, causing me to flinch before he even spoke.

"This is no errand. Tarsha, it has to be done tomorrow…I assume you know what this means?"

I usually catch on quick, but he was very subtle, a trait highly valued in our village.

"Your eyes say it all. Well, you already know tomorrow is the day of the exams. Well, you have to start your mission tonight. So, you could take this mission in place of the exams to advance to Chuunin. The mission's rank will be revealed once you are done, but I assume you can already guess since this can take the place of an exam. Come on, Ani-sama will explain more."

Zetsu may be a genin, but he knows much more than he should.

**One hour later**

"Alright, I'll make this short and simple Tarsha. A rogue ninja found our whereabouts by mistake, so since he has no particular allegiance, he can sell the info to the highest bidder. This ninja isn't particularly skilled either. Truthfully, he's incredibly lucky to be alive. Your mission is to capture him."

Great. I get to play hide and go seek with a fool.

"So Ani-sama, why can't the border guards take care of him?"

"You idiot! The border ninjas are protecting the genins on their way to the other regions!"

"So then why me?!"

The question apparently touched a nerve as she instantly raised voice.

"You're the only one who…..who…..who knows his way around the village forest. The other genins would get lost in less then a minute. Those missions you refer to as 'Errands' have prepared you to have a ready knowledge of the forest surrounding our village. So the only thing left is to choose one partner to accompany you. I recommend you choose the one person you trust the most."

One person stands out among the rest in my mind……

**15 minutes later, approximately 8:00**

"So you ready Nikki?"

Nikki looked so amazing in the glittering moonlight. Brown shimmering hair, slender form, beautiful lips, smooth green eyes and cute-

"Earth to Tarsha? You okay? You looked a bit zoned out."

"I'm okay, just a little pre-occupied…"

We were approximately 50 miles away from the entrance to the village. About to run into our prey. Curiously, we were looking at a circular clearing, illuminated by the moon.

"So how does this look? Nice place to rest isn't it?"

Suddenly Nikki froze, standing ramrod straight, as if bound by something

"Nikki?!"

A voice crept into the night, raspy and sinister as a snake.

"So, only two of you? _Ha!_ They really dropped the ball as far as intelligence goes didn't they?! Hey Ward, there's only two of them!

Another voice, more gravely than the last jumped in.

"O, Can I fun with the bound one? I haven't had any fun yet this entire mission."

"Go ahead, Ill bind the other one for you."

A rabid force suddenly gripped my limbs, constricting them to the point of agony.

It hurt me to see Nikki unconscious like that.

"I'm going to savor this!"

The ninja revealed himself, dressed in a dated black garb that ninja's in the movies normally wear. He then grabbed a kunai and raked it across Nikki's snow white chest.

"How _**dare**_ you hurt him like that! I'll _**KILL**_ you!!!"

The binding ninjitsu broke and I was struck across the back of head……

**In a certain somebody's mind……**

"_Heh heh heh. Excellent timing. I've been waiting to talk to you one on one for years." _

"Who, who are you?"

"_Why, I'm you Tarsha. Or, I should say, the __**other**__ side of you."_

"What do you want? Wait, where's Nikki?!"

"_He'll be fine for now. Now, I want to let you in on what you __**are**__."_

The demeanor of this guy was formal and military.

"_You………you were meant to die, not to live. You are not meant to feel any emotion. Not friendship. Not joy. Not love. You don't deserve to live. You were designed for one reason. To __**kill**__. Your one purpose, is to kill. Your one emotion is anger. Your one motivation, is death." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate Revealed**

_"So, where were we? Ah, yes! You. You need to learn to let your emotions go! To learn that harboring your 'good' emotions will only hurt you."_

In the darkness of his mind, Tarsha could only see two things, himself, and the **_other._**

_"When you learn to do that, you will fulfill your only true goal in life, which is to be a-"_

"**NO!** I'll never let go of those emotions! Whether I become hurt or not isn't the point. The point is to know and remember what those good emotions feel like. To know what it feels like to be alive and cared about by others. To-"

_"Just shut it kid. You may not get it now, but eventually you will succumb to the pain, and cut all of your ties to those old feelings. I'll stop for now, but you'll probably thank me when you come to. Goodbye."_

He faded with a grim smirk on his face.

* * *

Tarsha awoke with an intense stabbing pain somewhere in his head. He pushed the pain out of his head, and opened his eyes to the dark morning sky, a signal of the approaching dawn. Then an urgent thought happened to resurface.

"Nikki! Nikki where are you?!"

A soft, struggling voice emerged from behind Tarsha.

"Over here......Tarsha......what happened?"

He only saw Nikki sitting against a boulder clutching his bare chest to stem the tide of slowly flowing crimson. Tarsha was wondering what happened himself, but then saw Nikki's eyes change from an uninterested glaze to a look a shock as he looked behind Tarsha.

"Tarsha?! Did...did you do this?!"

"Nikki what are you-"

Tarsha broke mid sentence to look behind him at a scene of horrifying gore. One ninja's corpse was resting against a tree, almost as if he were sleeping, but Tarsha noticed his neck was slightly awry, a result of snapped bone. The other was sprawled out in the middle of the clearing, with all of his major arteries in his arms and legs cut. The only clue to where the third ninja went, was a single tree, whose leaves were painted with a sickening shade of red.

"Oh my- Nikki......did I do this?"

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter now, the mission is complete and the secrecy of the village is safe."

"The secrecy of the village?! Nikki you're bleeding, we need to get you back now!"

Tarsha couldn't bear to see the pain hidden underneath those eyes anymore. Tarsha lugged Nikki over his shoulders and began slowly trodding back by foot. After about a mile, the energy in Tarsha's energy started fading to the point of collapse. Finally he set Nikki down against a tree along a small path in the forest, before falling backwards onto the hard packed dirt path. His only solace was the approaching sun against the sky above.

"Well you did your best Tarsha. Can't ask for more than that."

"Damn! Im so useless...couldn't even save the one I-"

Nikki's usually docile voice sparked to a surprising volume.

"Shut up! You've done more than enough okay? You've averted the entire village from war, and saved thousands! Whats more, You came all this way, just to help me. You have done more than anyone could ask for okay? You deserve some praise for once, some self satisfaction that you did all this...just be happy in your last moments okay? That's all I ask."

Tarsha's face silently erupted into tears as he raised himself up to rest by Nikki.

"Thanks. Because of you, I can spend what little time I have happily."

Then in an almost inaudible whisper, he said: "Please save him. Take my life in place of his. Please."

As he faded into that eternal slumber he heard the faint yelling of the Yamikage's advisor, TR.

"I heard the screams this way Ani-sama! We don't have much......."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, let me just say that if you are actually reading this story, THANK YOU. This was orginally a tribute, but seeing this story actually being read really inspired me to write more. Thanks, and enjoy._**

* * *

**Feelings Unveiled**

Tarsha awoke in what he assumed was a medical center, catching on to the scent of a sterile room. His focus then turned to one thing: Is Nikki Okay?

He sat up only to feel a tremendous pain weighing down his body to the bed. He then tried again, enduring as he always had, to see where Nikki was. He finally got sight of him on the bed to his right, sitting up straight, with his chest smothered in bandages.

"Nikki......you okay?"

Tarsha's eyes stared out of concern.

"Yeah, feels like my chest is about to burst open though. Hurts too much to be honest."

"I'm sorry...so, how did we-"

"Ani-sama and TR-chan brought some anbu to do a scouting mission. Apparently, the screams of the ninja we encountered were heard for miles."

Nikki then noticed Tarsha looking fearfully at his hands.

"Tarsha......don't worry about it. You saved the village, you saved us. It doesn't matter now. The important thing is that the mission is-"

Tarsha remained focused on his hands, but spoke in a soft, trembling voice.

"It _does_ matter. What did I become to save us? What did I become to kill those people?! If I changed like that here......"

Nikki knew where he was going with this and decided to stop it right here.

"That's just it though! You won't change here and you never will."

Tarsha finally broke contact with his hands and looked over at Nikki with unusually soft eyes. He then stepped out of his bed and stood over Nikki with purpose.

"Nikki......I don't know if you know this but......you mean everything to me."

Nikki was taken aback with a slight blush and surprise.

"I...I can't explain it, or change this feeling I have for you. I just can't hold it back any longer. I..."

"Please, stop. I don't want to hurt you, but...I just don't feel that way about you. You'll always be a great friend though. Let's keep it at that. Please."

Tarsha's usually somber face then changed to a perky smile.

"That's okay. Well, Im going to see what everyone's up to."

"Ummm... okay. See ya."

Tarsha then walked out of the clinic, all the while having a persistent voice harass him...

* * *

Nikki sat alone in the clinic, pondering the events that occurred last night. Then, a stressed Yamikage rushed into the clinic with her advisor, TR, by her side.

"Nikki-kun, where's Tarsha?!"

"I don't know, he just said he was going to see what everybody was up to."

"Damn! Nikki-kun, I felt a surge of very rare chakra just a moment ago, and...I think it was Tarsha"

Nikki then realized what had actually just occurred.

"Nikki...what did you say to him?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I just-"

Ani's voice finally calmed down and became sensible for once.

"I'm not going to ask what exactly occurred between you two, but I need you to know what exactly has happened. I'll start from the beginning. All Ninjas in our village from the time they are able to walk, undergo a slight, and subtle emotional conditioning. We do this so they will be able to set aside their emotions when the time comes, and make rational decisions. Well, one clan required extreme conditioning to control a hidden power. The clan didn't have a name, as it was forgotten centuries ago, but everyone in it is known as a......_Berserker._ Ninja's who could, if pushed too far, unleash all of their negative emotions in a righteous fury to slay anyone that got in the village's way. Anger, Fear, Sorrow, all of those emotions could be released in a single moment and turn the most quiet ninja into a killing machine. That ability is a two edged sword though. When released, their inner demon can push their physical abilities well beyond comprehension. Getting more to the point, they often have schizophrenic tendencies, in which case their training can stall their other side from taking control. The clan is almost extinct now because many of them died after entering this state, in the protection of our village. However, Tarsha, is quite possibly the only living descendant of this clan left. So, I need to know, what happened between you two?"

Nikki was paralyzed with fear over what was to come.

"He.......he opened up to me. He told me that I meant everything to him. I...I just told him I didn't feel that way. Then he smiled and walked away, saying he was going to see what everyone was doing."

Ani stared at the ground with a problematic expression, then TR unexpectedly spoke.

"Why...why didn't you dodge the subject?!"

Nikki's soft features then changed to an expression of anger.

"Dodge the subject? You mean lie to him?!"

"Yes, if it means not hurting him, yes."

"I won't lie to a friend, especially him! I could never lie to him..."

Ani then looked up determined to mend the situation.

"Fine. Nikki, you stay here, TR and I will send jounin to look for Tarsha-kun."

The two walked out of the white hospital room making nary a sound.

"Tarsha......don't hurt yourself."

* * *

A lonesome Tarsha walked down a massive staircase leading away from the Yamikage's office, looking like a pale ghost in comparison to the usually dark village.

"_Heh......what did I tell ya' kid? You aren't meant to have feelings. You have whats called, 'The Hedgehog's Dillema'. You remember that don't you?"_

Tarsha's mind was elsewhere while his body navigated the staircase by instinct.

"Yes. The closer the hedgehog gets to people, the more they get hurt. What most people don't realize is that the hedgehog feels pain when he's close, and when he's alone. Its a sad life really."

_"Yes it is. The pain just keeps mounting up doesn't it? I have an alternative for you Tarsha. Let me take over. Let me be the one in control, and you will never feel pain again. Physical, or otherwise."_

"How can I trust you? You don't care about me."

_"Oh, but I do. Your mental and physical well being is important to my survival. So its essential that I protect you from harm._

Tarsha then stopped at the last step of the staircase, frozen for a moment.

"If you can make this pain go away, then do it. Relieve me from this hellish exsistence."

_"Heh heh heh......with pleasure Tarsha. With pleasure."_

Tarsha's eyes then changed from a delicate hazel, to a dangerous red color.

* * *

**_To all those who actually read this story, once again thank you. If you have any reviews, questions, or comments please feel free to do so. More feedback means more writing. Ja ne!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Person**

An Anbu ninja named Sachi was watching a brown haired genin walk down a staircase quite slowly until he came to a pause.

"What is he doing? Has he detected me?!"

The genin continued on his way to what he assumed was his house. The genin was different though. Was it his walk? Did he change his pace? Was he luring me into trap? Or is it just me being paranoid?

"Eh, probably the latter. I'll deliver the message when he gets home."

The Anbu ninja then proceeded to skim the rooftops, tailing the genin to his unassuming house.

* * *

The Anbu was doing a horrible job of tailing Tarsha. Its quite pathetic really, to think that they let amatuers like that into the anbu. Oh well, I guess the Yamikage's judgement is slipping slightly as of late. Before he reached the door, the anbu finally revealed herself to him.

"You are Tarsha-kun, are you not?"

What a ridiculous question. Rhetorical without meaning to be. Simply amazing.

"Of course I am, why else would you be tailing me?"

Tarsha could sense the surprise underneath that ridiculous mask, resembling a badger.

"Ani-sama needs you at her office, immediatly."

What?! Is she serious?!

"So then why didn't you tell me when I was in front of her office?!"

"Your orders stand. Goodbye."

She then evaporated in a puff of smoke, leaving the flustered genin at the door.

"Jeez, they really can't get their act together can they?"

* * *

The dark office was all but illuminated by a lone blind behind the Yamikage's desk. The Yamikage sat methodically, wondering how to handle this situation. Experience tells her to handle this directly, but tradition tells her to be delicate. Dealing with relationships like these is such a pain in the ass.

"Ani-sama? The report is in. What do you need me to do?"

"Hi Sarah. File the report and tell TR to get me some pocky from the shop."

"Um, why don't I just go get the pocky?"

"TR owes me, I gave her an advance last week, the least she could do is fetch me some mouth watering pocky."

Actually I just want her to watch me eat the pocky. Cruel, but funny.

"Yes Ani-sama."

**Slam**

Ah, finally some peace and quiet...

"OI! Ani-dono, I'm here like your crony asked. Im coming in."

His voice was unusually arrogant today. Especially on the day of his promotion.

"Good evening Tarsha-kun, are you okay? You haven't rested since much since you got back."

The proof was obvious in his arms, abundant with bruises and cuts.

"Im fine. Those morons didn't do shi-"

A soft voice penetrated the door of the Yamikage's door suddenly.

"Ani-dono? Its Nikki. Im here with Erik, and Chiikra."

Let's see...Tarsha's a chuunin, Erik and Nikki are genin, and Chiikra's a jounin. Seems like a good balance...

"Ah, good to see you Nikki-kun. Have your wounds healed?"

"Not completely Ani-dono, It'll be fine though."

Poor kid, suffering in silence.

"So, what was the point of coming here again?"

His new tone was really getting annoying.

"Im getting to that that Tarsha. This is more or less a debriefing. Tarsha you are now a chuunin, and you four are going to be our newest squad. Squad 13. Chiikra will be your new squad leader. Recent events have made it clear that this village is not invulnerable. This squad will be sent on tasks I have selected that could prevent future incursions like the last one."

Tarsha was getting impatient and finally opened his big mouth.

"So We're your new attack dogs now?! I got no problem with that."

"Tarsha.......just listen. You remember the before you got your chuunin assignment, we had a contract made by a man named Kisame? Well its been canceled. He said something came up. Im not sure if this directly coencides with your incedent yesterday, but Im sure we need keep our gaurd up moreso than usual. Anyway, you are dismissed for the rest of the day. Any questions?"

Tarsha then let out a strikingly akward, yet devious laugh.

"I don't have a question, but a request. Stop calling me Tarsha. Call me...Kane. Its my other name."

* * *

Nikki stood next to a chocolate skinned ninja named Erik as Tarsha surprised everyone with a laugh.

"...Call me...Kane."

Can't tell what exactly is different physically, but Nikki could only tell one thing. That is not Tarsha.


End file.
